


The Black Rose

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Detective x Killer, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, JJ!detective, M/M, PliRoyWeek2018, Sexual Content, Sexual Language, Yuri serial killer, Yuri!cross-dressing, day8 bonus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: A drabble where Yuri is a cross-dressing serial killer and JJ is a respected sexy detective and their fucking sexual aventure.





	The Black Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonyani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonyani/gifts), [Merrily_Merrily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrily_Merrily/gifts), [lusciouswhiteflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswhiteflame/gifts).



> Really thanks to Jacky who helped me translate this fanfic, also to ashiiblack and phaytes, who leave me beautiful comments. This fic is dedicated to Merrily, whom I love. A lusciouswhiteflame, who inspires me with his drawings and my dear Jacki (crimsonyani) , who helped bring this to light.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Black Rose is not a company’s name, not even an honorary title. It is a goddamn nickname, used by one of the most famous serial killers, known not only for being beautiful and wearing dark clothes, but also for the efficiency with which he worked.

The elected governor of an important Russian state is at a ball and Yuri, wearing a black dress and leather black stilettos with fishnet stockings, is mingling among the crowd until a romantic song starts playing. Now he must find a partner to dance with so as not draw attention to himself. His purpose is to kill the governor when the lights turn off, then disappear into the darkness of the night. However, he is aware that the respected Canadian detective, Jean-Jacques Leroy, was hot on his trail.

 

It was probably destiny that the first man who takes him in his arms to dance was Leroy, although that does not surprise him at all. They’ve been playing this cat and mouse game for years, sometimes Yuri won and sometimes Leroy did. Both were good at their works, so they always challenged each other in every encounter.

 

The chemistry they had each time their paths crossed caused a burning in their bodies, a feeling of pleasure at each touch, a need to be close enough to lose themselves in each other’s body.

 

“I see you’re wearing that pretty dress that makes me crazy,” Jean whispers as they danced. Yuri snorts, but doesn’t let him win. He caresses Jean’s chest slowly and bites his own glossy pink lips.

 

“But you’re not wearing that black tight shirt you used the first time you caught me,” the young Russian murmurs leaning his body closer to Jean.

 

That first time they saw each other, Yuri had killed an important Iranian lawyer who was making deals with an organization from Spain. Leroy was late that day since he had been on a sort of ‘date, forced by his mother’.

 

Jean had asked him why wear a dress, high heels or skirt to kill. Yuri was very perceptive and had an answer for everything. “Women can use pants, why can men not wear skirts?”, and though Yuri didn’t dress like that 100% of the day, he liked doing his dirty work while wearing such provocative clothes.

 

“I know your prey is the elected governor, who sent you? Victor, maybe?” Jean whispers, gently licking his lips and moving his hands to Yuri's hips.

 

“You have to protect him?” he smirks, now feeling those hands on his butt. “Let’s play another game, Leroy,” he grunts. “I have at least 5 knives hidden all over my body, plus 2 guns. Want to find out where they are?” he run his fingers through Jean’s silky hair and brings his lips closer, waiting for an answer.

 

“Is that an invitation to touch your body?” he groans. He feels himself getting hard and likes how Yuri rubbed his body against him.

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time you inspect me thoroughly, putting your hands here and there, putting other things in…”

 

Yuri and Jean were rivals, Jean had to catch him and Yuri had to get away from Jean. However, many times during those encounters lust was greater than anything, so work was left aside to get themselves tangled among the sheets of a bed within whichever room they could find. Only to feel what they liked most. And Yuri liked to take people’s lives for money, but what he loved most was to give his body to Jean’s will for a few hours of pleasure. That day, it would be no different.

 

Thus, the governor lived a little longer.

 

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you babes!!! ;)


End file.
